


Dance Lessons

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A bit of jealous Magnus to add into the mix, Alec is the best boyfriend, Alec learns how to dance with Underhill's help, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Happy happy feels and fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus deserves nice things, Magnus is surprised, Magnus is touched, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underhill and Alec are hilarious, there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is desperate to learn how to dance and prove to Magnus that he does not have two left feet, so he asks Underhill for help. Underhill agrees, but poor soul doesn't know what he got himself into... Alec is dangerous when dancing!Will Underhill succeed? Can he survive this? Will Magnus like the results of lessons?





	Dance Lessons

Alec Lightwood had a plan! He wanted to surprise Magnus and he had just the right plan to do it. The thing was; Magnus _loved_ dancing and while Alec liked dancing with Magnus, he hated how much he couldn't dance himself. He knew that Magnus was always trying to stay polite for his sake, but even Alec could see that Magnus didn't appreciate how many times he stomped all over his feet when they danced, which was a shame. So! Alec wanted to surprise Magnus with _dancing._ Yes, he was planning to learn dancing himself and he had just the right person to teach him! Theodore William Underhill!

Now Alec wasn't so sure at first, but he had seen his friend dancing with his own boyfriend before at Pandemonium and he was shocked himself when he learned that Underhill was surprisingly swift on his feet. So, there he was, in his office, waiting for the blonde hunter to come. He had called someone to get him, while he was trying to think of a way to ask Underhill for the dance lessons. It shouldn’t be too strange, right? The Head of the Institute asking the Head of Security team to give him dance lessons? Now that Alec actually thought about it, he cringed, but he was _desperate!_ He wanted the lessons to be with a guy as he wanted to be sure that he was practicing the right moves. Jace was his first choice, but then he figured that he’d just laugh and make fun all the time, so he was out of options. So, Theo it was! Alec got this!

Underhill came sooner than expected, dropping everything that he was doing when he heard that Alec was looking for him and he hurried over to his office. He didn’t know why his friend needed him, but he’d learn soon enough. Alec’s eyes widened when he heard a knock at the door and then he took in a deep breath, hoping that Underhill wouldn’t think he was a creep for asking- “Come in,” said Alec and shook his head, trying to not over-think it too much.

“Boss, you’ve called for me?” asked Underhill with a serious and determined look on his face. Alec stood up and nodded, rubbing his hands together and Underhill frowned when Alec walked past him, closed and locked the door. What in the world was going on?! “Is everything okay?” he asked and rubbed the back of his neck, Alec nodding and then he took in a deep breath.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” said Alec.

“Of course, it’s an honour to serve to the Institute and-”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Alec and waved with his hand. “Forget the Institute now, it’s not important,” said Alec and Underhill’s frown deepened. “Listen,” said Alec. “I have a request for you. Well, more a task really,” said Alec and Underhill straightened himself up.

“Yes, whatever you need, boss, I’m on it,” said Underhill in a professional tone and Alec gave him thumbs up.

“Great, yes, that’s very great,” said Alec. “Hey, word on the street is that you can dance, yes?”

That caught Underhill completely off guard and he cocked his head to the side. “I beg you a pardon?” he asked, because he wasn’t sure that he heard it correctly. “Dancing?”

“Yeah,” said Alec and gave him a nervous smile. “I saw you dancing with your boyfriend the other day,” said Alec and Underhill crossed his arms on top of his chest. Okay? “It looked like you know what you were doing,” said Alec and Underhill looked even more so puzzled. What did that have to do with anything?

“I suppose?” asked Underhill.

“Great,” said Alec and clasped his hands together. “Will you please be my dance instructor?!” then blurted out Alec and Underhill’s jaw dropped.

“What?!” shrieked Underhill, which was really out of his character and Alec snorted.

“Well, I want to surprise Magnus, you see,” said Alec and Underhill arched an eyebrow. “Yes. Well. Magnus likes dancing but is afraid to dance with me after the last time when I almost crushed his feet,” said Alec. “So I need help,” said Alec and looked at Underhill as if he was his saviour. “And you look like you’re a great dancer, so-”

“Marcel taught me _one_ dance, that’s all,” said Underhill.

“One is all I need,” said Alec quickly. “Please? Pretty please! I’m begging you,” said Alec and Underhill narrowed his eyes, still not too sure. He would gladly help his friend out, but dancing with his boss… “I’ll pay if you want, whatever you need, it’s yours, just-”

“Okay, okay, okay,” said Underhill and then started laughing. “I’ll do it, just stop,” said Underhill and Alec gave him a big, bear hug and then tapped his shoulder.

“You’re the best friend ever,” said Alec.

Poor Underhill didn’t know what he had just gotten himself into!

* * *

“Put your hand on my shoulder,” said Underhill.

“No, I’m leading,” grumbled Alec back.

“How when you can’t even dance?” shot Underhill back.

“Okay fine,” said Alec in the end and gave up, placing his hand on Underhill’s shoulder and then looked down at their feet, Underhill’s hand on his waist. That felt… odd and awkward, but Alec got this! That day marked the first day of dance lessons and he came well prepared. The two were in Alec’s office, Alec making sure that there was space for them to practice. The door was well locked and Alec was ready to learn.

“Okay,” said Underhill. “So, the only dance I know is swing,” said Underhill as he had already showed the main move to Alec before. “So you go… with your _right_ foot,” said Underhill. “Back, one two, step back forward, then to the right… three and four, bring it back to the left five and six and then again back one and two, yes?”

“Yes, yes,” said Alec, overly confident in himself. “Okay, let’s go,” said Alec, looking down at his feet and Underhill nodded, trusting in his friend.

“Okay. One, two… _ouch I said with your right not my right,_ ” shrieked Underhill when Alec hammered his heel into his toes and looked up in disbelief, quickly pulling back and was massaging his poor, aching toes. Alec’s eyes were wide and he felt terribly sorry.

“Oh, crap, I’m so, so, sorry,” said Alec.

Underhill, like the kind soul that he was, just pointed his finger up and nodded, taking in a deep breath. “No worries, it was your first try,” said Underhill, but slowly began to understand why Magnus was afraid dancing with him. “Let’s try that together,” he said and this time kept his distance, holding Alec’s hands instead. Alec nodded. “And here we go, one, two…” he counted, Alec trying to avoid Underhill’s feet.

And for a couple of steps, it was going great! Alec was doing great, although, he looked like a tin man dancing, stiff as hell. But it was an improvement. “Look at me, Theo, I’m actually dancing. Who would have… _oh my god,_ I am so sorry,” said Alec as he spoke too fast, again stomping all over Underhill’s feet, who quickly stepped back, sat down and massaged his feet. “Are you okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Underhill.

“You sure?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” said Underhill through his teeth and then went back onto his feet. Oh, this was going to take a lot longer than he first thought. “Let’s start again,” said Underhill as it was only the first ‘’lesson’’. However, after an hour, Alec still kept stomping all over his feet and Underhill returned back home to his boyfriend very dishevelled and horrified. Luckily there was Iratze to help the pain, but… _fuck!_

The things you do for your friends, huh?

* * *

“Alexander, where are you going again?” asked Magnus as Alec was getting dressed a lot earlier than usually and he pouted. Lately, Alec had been spending a lot of time at the Institute for some reason and he wouldn’t tell him what he was up to. Or who he was hanging out with, which kind of made Magnus annoyed. He missed Alexander!

“Yes, I’m in a hurry, actually,” said Alec, who didn’t tell about his lessons with Underhill. He had been taking them for a week and _slowly_ there was some improvement. For example, the last day, he managed only to step on Underhill’s feet _twice._ Alec was so proud of himself.

“Yeah?” asked Magnus and pouted, Alec stopping at the door and he sighed when he saw those pouty lips. He leaned closer and softly kissed Magnus, the warlock’s mood a bit better, but was still looking very disappointed. “You spend an awful lot of time at the Institute lately,” said Magnus suspiciously and Alec flinched.

“O-oh?” asked Alec, pretending that he didn’t know what Magnus was talking about. “I hadn’t noticed,” said Alec and Magnus crossed his arms. Bullshit, Alec was acting weird and Magnus brought his face closer to his.

“You’re hiding something from me,” said Magnus.

“No I’m not,” said Alec quickly and Magnus narrowed his eyes, but then smiled.

“You’re a terrible liar, Alexander,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, kissing him again. “Come on, spill it. What are you up to now?” asked Magnus and gently pressed their foreheads together. Alec was _this_ close to telling him, but then he bit his tongue and shrugged it off. Just a few more weeks and he was going to take Magnus’ breath away with his dancing. Oh, Magnus was going to be speechless! Underhill promised him how to teach him the spin that day. And then Alec was going to _spin_ and _dip_ Magnus!

“Sorry, it needs to stay a secret for a little while,” said Alec and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek and then moved away. “Oh, shit, I’m late. Can’t leave Underhill waiting,” said Alec as it kind of slipped out and Magnus pouted, but then smiled and kissed his boyfriend goodbye. Disappointed, Magnus returned into the living room and sat onto the couch. So, Alec rather spent time with Underhill, huh? Magnus felt annoyance kicking in again, but was he jealous? Nah, totally not. Magnus Bane didn’t get jealous.

* * *

“Finally, you managed not to stab me with your feet,” said Underhill, who was afraid of dancing with Alec as well.

“Amazing right?” asked Alec, looking proud and smug as hell. “Now, what’s next? Do we finally do the dip? Because I will dip Magnus down and then spin him around and-”

“Slow down,” said Underhill. “But yes, I suppose I can teach you that next,” said Underhill and rubbed the back of his neck. What could go wrong, right? Wrong. Oh, he was so wrong.

“Okay, how do I spin you?” asked Alec and rubbed his palms together.

“Well,” said Underhill and took in a deep breath. “Hold my hand,” said Underhill and Alec did as he was told, extending out his arms and Alec did the same. “Great, now,” said Underhill. “I’ll spin you first. I’ll pull you closer to me. All you have to do is spin, yes?” asked Underhill and Alec nodded. Sounded simple enough.

“Okay,” said Alec and got ready.

Underhill tugged onto his hand, pulling closer and Alec did what he was told. He spun around, slapping Underhill’s face with his other hand and Underhill quickly released him, stepping back and Alec landed on the floor. “Hey, you were supposed to catch me,” said Alec as he was picking himself off the floor and massaging his aching ass.

“Not when you _slap_ me in the face,” grumbled Underhill as he was holding his cheek.

“I did?”

“Yes,” said Underhill and stepped back when Alec came closer. “I can’t do this anymore,” said Underhill, horrified. “Now I know why Magnus is afraid of dancing with you,” said Underhill and Alec looked down.

“Theo,” whined Alec. “You promised.”

“I-”

“ _Please,_ ” whined Alec. “I want to surprise Magnus. Pretty please!”

Again that puppy-eyed look made Underhill impossible to say no and he just bowed his head down. “Okay fine,” said Underhill and Alec cheered up. “But I’m not spinning you anymore,” said Underhill.

“Deal,” said Alec. “I’ll spin and dip you?” asked Alec and Underhill didn’t feel so certain anymore, but just nodded and prayed for the best. “Great. Okay, now I hold your hand,” said Alec and then gripped on his friend’s hand tight.

“Just pull me in.” Alec nodded and managed to get Underhill to slowly spin up to him. “Now slowly tilt me back,” said Underhill, holding on Alec for dear life as he didn’t trust him. Not in dancing. Nope!

Alec did and then his eyes widened. Oh, crap, that looked way easier in the movies. Underhill was _heavy_ and he wasn’t prepared at all. “Crap, you’re heavy,” complained Alec and Underhill narrowed his eyes when he felt that Alec’s hold on him was slipping.

“Don’t you dare-”

“Sorry,” said Alec and was about to let Underhill go.

“You’re going down with me,” said Underhill and pulled Alec with him, both falling on the floor. Alec was offended, but then they both started laughing out loud. Okay, maybe Alec still sucked, but at least it was fun! “Next time, I’m calling professional help. We need Marcel here,” said Underhill and Alec had to agree with that.

* * *

Magnus was at the Institute, walking over to Alec’s office. He had asked around and found out that his boyfriend was in there, so there he was. This was getting ridiculous, Alec always left two hours earlier than usually for the Institute, telling him that he was doing something with Underhill. Now, Magnus wasn’t a jealous person, but this was getting out of hands! Alec had been disappearing off to the Institute for a month now! He needed to figure out what Alec was doing! So, he marched straight to Alec’s office and his eyes widened when he heard _giggling._

“ _Okay you can speed up a bit,”_ heard Magnus say Underhill and he narrowed his eyes.

“ _Like this?_ ” said Alec’s voice.

“ _Perfect,_ ” said Marcel. Marcel was there as well?! What-

“ _Okay, slow down big guy._ ”

“ _Shh, don’t tell me what to do. I’m-_ ”

“ _Oh, that wasn’t so bad!_ ”

“What in the hell is going on?” asked Magnus loudly in the end, unlocking the door with his magic and barged inside. There he saw Marcel sitting on Alec’s desk, Underhill and Alec holding hands and music was playing in the background. “What the hell?” he asked and Alec’s face flushed as he was caught!

“Shit,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like Alec’s reaction.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” said Magnus. “Here I thought that the Institute was over-working you, but now I find you come here every day earlier than usual to… what are you even doing?” he asked, because it made absolutely zero sense. “So, you rather spend your mornings with your handsome friend, huh?”

“Here we go again,” said Alec, smiling when he sensed that Magnus was jealous again and he looked at Underhill and Marcel, who were silently laughing. “I told you not to be jealous of him and-”

“I am _not_ jealous,” said Magnus defensively.

“I think we should go,” said Marcel and dragged Underhill out as it looked like Magnus and Alec needed to be alone. Besides, Alec was more than ready to show off his dancing skills to Magnus. With Marcel’s help, Alec was a pro in no time! Once alone, Magnus looked at him and closed the door, locking it with his magic.

“So?!”

“Well, you see-”

“What have you been hiding form me?” asked Magnus, still pouting cutely and Alec smiled.

Alec wanted to wait for a special moment to show off his dancing, but it looked like this was the perfect moment after all! “Let me show you,” said Alec and turned on the stereo, Magnus frowning and he looked at Alec’s hand when it was handed to him. “May I?”

“What are you… don’t try to deflect from the conversation with dancing, Alexander,” said Magnus, continuing his little rant, but took Alec’s hand. “I am still… _wow,_ ” he said when Alec quickly pulled him in, spinning Magnus around perfectly and then he dipped him, Alec waggling his eyebrows and leaving Magnus completely speechless when he lifted him up again, held his waist and pulled him closer.

“Let’s swing,” said Alec and slowly lead the dance. Magnus danced along, but was very confused to why Alec wanted to dance with him and… _hold up a second!_ Since when could Alec dance?!

“Alexander, why are we dancing?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “Wait, since when can you _dance_?!” asked Magnus and smiled when Alec spun them around.

“Surprise,” said Alec and winked.

“What?” asked Magnus and then his eyes were wide again when Alec dipped him again.

“Well, I do believe you’re speechless,” said Alec, looking all smug again and he smiled. Oh, he was so proud, this was better than expected! The look on Magnus’ face was priceless and he smiled when he leaned down and kissed Magnus softly, then picked him back up. Now, it was fun dancing with Underhill, but with Magnus… it was _magic._

Magnus was astonished. “How did you-”

“This is what I’ve been doing for the past month,” said Alec as he was slowly dancing now. “Trying to learn dancing,” said Alec. “I asked Underhill and his boyfriend for help. And I wanted it to be a surprise for you so… _surprise,_ ” said Alec and grinned when he saw the look on Magnus’ face as he was again speechless.

Wait, so Alec went through all that trouble to… Magnus was touched and he felt his heart throbbing, grabbing the collar of Alec’s shirt and he pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply and passionately, both panting when they pulled back and Magnus didn’t know what to say. That just meant so much and he felt stupid for getting jealous and annoyed… well, he didn’t know!

“God, I love you so much, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec sheepishly smiled.

“I love you too,” said Alec and then laughed when Magnus spun him and then dipped him down. “You like the surprise?”

“I love it,” said Magnus, kissing him again and then just wrapped his arms around him. “You never do cease to surprise me, huh?”

“Never,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. “Always work hard for my man,” he then said and winked, Magnus grinning and he then kissed Alec again. There weren’t enough words to express how happy he felt at the moment.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” said Magnus, kissing Alec as they continued slow dancing for a long time after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked it or if it made you giggle :)


End file.
